marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Eve (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| ssm = | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Christmas Eve is from the Non MAU series . In the Christian faith, Christmas Eve is an annual holiday celebrated on December 24. It is followed by . It is considered a joyous time full of . It is the last day for people to do their . In many places it s during the Christmas season giving rise to the idea of a white Christmas. Traditions Many people go shopping to purchase s. They wrap up the gifts and put it under the before giving them to others. Other people put them in s and put them on their above the . Trees come in a variety of sizes. Regular homes, like that of the , tend to have smaller trees that can fit inside. Cities and major tourist attractions, like and , tend to get much larger trees that are massive in size. One popular tradition is to put up . Many people put up up on the trim of their house. Many lights are put up on the tree. Usually the tree is topped with an angel or . A popular decoration is a , a small sphere filled with water that imitates snow. A popular activity to do around Christmas time is . The Lower Plaza at Rockefeller Center puts in a large skating rink that people can skate on. Many people sing songs such as , , , and . Popular drinks during the Christmas season include and . Legend of Santa Claus A popular legend for children is that of . He is said to live at the North Pole with his who make toys. He watches the children of the world and puts each one on a . He sees if they have been naughty or nice and distributes toys accordingly. This is the night that Santa rides his pulled by eight around the world to deliver the toys. He is often portrayed as being an old man with white hair, a long beard, heavy set, and wearing a red suit with white trim. He wears a similar red . Often a will have a man dress up like Santa so the children can tell him what they want while the parents shop. Usually they will have others dress up like elves to work with Santa. They are usually stationed in an area dressed up to look like Santa's home. Events After he defeated , spent the morning looking for who apparently knew what the stole technology was for. He spoke of a man who was planning something big. Spider-Man then chased a man called who revealed that the man was called . Master Planner and the then broke out , , Mysterio, and . They sent to free and Doctor Octopus, but Doc Ock refused. Later they reformed the Later a group of high school students comprised of Peter Parker, , , , , , , , and went to Rockefeller Center to skate. Randy and Sally displayed their skills while Kenny fell down. He almost crashed into Peter who dodged, then to avoid suspicion he purposely fell. Liz then offered to give him lessons, however she stopped when she saw that Flash was still in pain because of his broken leg. Peter then tried to skate with Gwen who was upset at him for not talking to her after their . Mary Jane told Peter that he was easily distracted and needed to focus. Peter then offered to buy her hot chocolate. Meanwhile, Kraven tracked Spider-Man to the plaza so that Vulture and Electro could attack. Peter changed into Spider-Man and battled the two. He eventually slammed Vulture into the tree. Electro blasted the tree causing it to catch fire and fall over onto Vulture. Spider-Man then led Electro into a where he trapped him with melted rubber. Sandman and Rhino then attacked the hero. Spider-Man lead them to the s and sprayed Sandman with water. He then tricked Rhino into jumping onto thin ice so he would fall in. He then covered Sandman with snow so that the water in his body would freeze completely. He then faced off against Kraven and Mysterio. They chased him to a department store. Spider-Man hit Kraven with a bottle of so he couldn't track him. He tried to stop Mysterio but Kraven interrupted. Then Spider-Man realized he was going to face off against an exploding . He grabbed the mall Santa and elf and swung away before the explosion knocked out Kraven. He then covered the entire store with a web and caught Mysterio. During this time, Master Planner and Tinkerer extracted all of the Sinister Six except for Mysterio. The police came to capture Mysterio but found the other five missing. Gwen and Mary Jane were horrified as they believed Peter had been crushed by the tree. Peter went to get more hot chocolate and returned to the plaza. Gwen was initially glad to see him, but she quickly remembered that she was mad at him. Peter gave an excuse which Gwen and Mary Jane believed. Peter then tried to apologize for how he had been treating her. But they were interrupted when they saw that Vulture was missing. External Links *Wikipedia Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Christmas (The Spectacular Spider-Man)